


OmegaVerse Explained

by MosImagination



Category: Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this I will explain the AU of omegaverse in my opinion.<br/>I tagged four fandoms I write omegaverse about just to be a reference to anyone who needs it.<br/>Ill have more fanfics up soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	OmegaVerse Explained

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this little writing about the best AU Omegaverse!

Okay so in omegaverse:  
There are three second genders.  
There are males and females. But have second genders of:

Alpha, omega, and beta. 

Alphas are usually dominant and very strong and well muscled so they can care for their mates. But it is not a guarantee. 

Omegas are usually submissive and very caring. Omegas want to please, but they are also very independent. 

Betas are necessarily very normal people. Their is no change to their body from their gender, besides the fact that only females of this gender can have children. 

Any gender of omegas may have children. When having pups, breasts form to feed the pups. Most omegas try to breast feed their pups for at least two years. 

Two alphas can make a pup. It is not legal since they create pure alphas.

Two omegas may get together, it is not legal, but it has been known to occur. They cannot produce together. 

Omegas may give birth to up to six pups in a liter at the most. 

~~

Facts about alpha genitals: 

Both male and female alphas will have a penis. Females will also have a vagina.

Alphas penises are much larger, they have loose skin at the base on them.  
This loose skin turns into a knot when breeding an omega. 

Alphas go into ruts. If they have no mates they will either spend the two day time alone or with a omega they trust. 

Alphas pop their knot at the ages of 13-14. Meaning they are ready to produce pups with a mate. 

The knot will expand within the omega either during the rut or the omegas heat. The knot will lock them together. 

~~ 

Facts about omega genitals: 

Both male and female omegas will have a penis and vagina. For the males the vagina is located in the anus. 

The omegas have a much smaller and useless penis. The vagina is the most important thing here. 

Omegas go through monthly 5-7 days long heats. These heats can be done alone but are painful. They can also be shared with an alpha or beta. With an alpha the omega will quickly get pregnant. As the eggs drop to be fertilized when the knot is expanded. With betas pregnancy is rare in omegas. 

An omegas first heat should come around the ages of 12-15. 

~~ 

If a second gender never comes they are a beta. 

~~

Scents: 

Each gender has a scent to state the gender to others. 

But each person has a unique scent only to them. 

Mates sometimes know they are mates from their scents.  
After an omega gives birth they must scent mark the pup to have a deep connection with them and help the pups survive.  
Many alphas will scent mark their omegas to make sure no one else touches them. 

~~

Bonds: 

If a pair of alpha and omega want to be mates for life. 

During the heat the alpha must bite at the bonding spot on the omegas shoulder/neck. Once a large mark is made the alpha is bonded to the omega. The omega must do the same to the alpha. 

This bond helps them feel one another. Every emotion, sensation, everything is shared. 

If the alpha and omega want to separate they can sever the bond. But it is very painful and will cause hurt to the omega mentally. 

When bonded, many will also get married. To fully be one. 

When bonded their smells mix to show they are together. 

~~

Extras: 

Omegas may take heat blockers to stop their heats so they won't get pregnant or they may pursue a career. 

Betas mostly bond with one another. 

They sell alpha dildos for omegas during heat that have a knot expander. 

During pregnancy, if a omega is not bonded the omega will experience pregnancy heat to call for an alpha to bond them and help care for the pup. 

 

Pregnant omegas give off a scent to show they are carrying pups.


End file.
